


朝朝暮暮

by lixinwei



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixinwei/pseuds/lixinwei
Summary: 你站在云端，满袖藏的都是清冷皓月，万物皆是应你而生，星移光转，独你无双。我伏地与泥泞沼泽，满身污秽不堪月光，雷霆雨露皆是命数，无人渡我。





	朝朝暮暮

**Author's Note:**

> 你站在云端，满袖藏的都是清冷皓月，万物皆是应你而生，星移光转，独你无双。
> 
> 我伏地与泥泞沼泽，满身污秽不堪月光，雷霆雨露皆是命数，无人渡我。

万钧剑×六合天一剑

 

凡名剑出世，天必有异乱。

 

万钧剑，相传乃是魔王以万人为祭，血流百里，以怨气铸成。出世之日，天穹上方降下九九八十一道雷劫，每一道都带着摧枯拉朽之力，天降神罚。

 

若成，必为祸一方，人间大乱。

 

若不成，不过万人献祭，万钧一梦矣。

 

神威浩荡，没能替人间消得这场劫。万钧诞生，以雷火为引修得灵智，与此同时，海外岛上落一灵物，以日月为食，以朝暮为之生气。

 

深之处，有一穴，周围符咒秘纹，上金光闪现，衬的幽暗禁地也有了一丝光明。

 

常年寂静的禁地回响起了脚步声，来人俊眉修眼，如玉树皎皎，高山之上不可侵犯，手提一盏烛火，甬道无风，烛火却明明灭灭。

 

来人站在法阵外，清冷嗓音响起“万钧，你蛊惑厉尘澜，以魔气诱他心神，以他人之血助你成魔，可悔改？”

 

远处叮叮当当的锁链响了起来，听见不屑一声，那声音被回声传了很远，仿佛在嗤笑来人。

 

借着光亮来人看清了万钧，全身被锁链牢牢封印在中心的法阵上，面色因许久不见光亮而苍白，只一双唇魇若桃花仿若要勾了人命去，长发散漫直垂地面，玉白袍子披挂在身上，身影削瘦烛光映去便似透明了几分。

 

“不曾后悔”低眉垂眼，收敛了漫身魔气。这一声，让六合天一发觉万钧不过弱冠之少年，尚带着几分稚气。

 

“你该问问当时我未造杀孽，为何天要诛我”少年抬眸，眼底仿若一潭碧水，里面星梦都倒影在里面。六合天一一时恍惚。

 

“为何我尚未出世，便引来雷劫，生而为魔，便天诛地灭，是何缘由”稚气的一张脸被邪气掩盖，却更让人摄魂夺魄。

 

“不如随你意，我变做这世间人人惧怕的大魔头，我问心无愧，死也不悔。”本少年的一张脸因癫狂变得妖冶，眉梢也吊了起来像三月的百花，鲜艳至极。

 

来人一脸冷漠，像是云巅上的清冷的仙，看着万钧的质问，六合天一向着法阵走进了一步，万钧伸手够他的衣角，似也要将他拖进这禁地的漩涡中，让他尝尝这被黑暗禁锢的滋味。

 

伸出的手被铁链拉回，只能看着六合天一纤尘不染的站在他面前，他怨恨，为何偏偏是他要被上天唾弃，为何偏偏是他要被打入这炼狱生不如死，为何！为何！

 

忽然放弃了挣扎，万钧无悲无喜，仿佛刚才发疯的人不是他一般。

 

像被什么逗笑了一般，那少年笑了起来，便如层层叠叠的春花一霎那的绽放，满目皆是绚烂，又如漫天的辰星，在你的眼前砰的一下炸开，留下的是姹紫嫣红。

 

“你过来”少年瘫坐在法阵中心，柔弱无骨，抬了一下手，皓腕玉白，铁链叮当。

 

像被蛊惑了般，没有一丝迟疑，抬脚走进了禁处。

 

万钧伸手挽着他的脸，发狠似的冲那人薄唇咬去，没有一丝章法，只是凶狠的撕咬，直到鲜血流出，顺着那人的白皙下颌流下，万钧又笑了，像是孩童找到了什么玩具一样魇足。

 

伸手抱住了六合天一，将他拉自身旁，万钧习得是万恶之法，这世间最肮脏，最腌臜的事无师便通，若能将这谪仙般的人引入床第交合之事，看着他堕入人间情欲之中，他欢喜的紧。

 

玉白小手伸进底下，握住鼓囊囊的一团，揉搓了起来，六合天一怔怔的看着那双含笑带着挑逗的眼睛，并未阻止，那万钧竟跪趴下含住他的物什，又吸又舔，咂咂出声，将六合天一吸的眉毛皱在一起，似要维持他那仙人风采，万钧偏偏不如他的意，舌头灵活的在那柱身上摩挲，每条青筋都要照顾到，那舌头一吸一卷，嘬个不停。

 

长发袭地，那白袍只剩下薄薄的一层内衫，薄衣难蔽体，翘臀一扭一翻，纤细腰肢摆摆荡荡，端的是世上最淫荡的妓，玉骨玲珑跌坐在六合天一的怀里，恰似两人天生一对般本该如此，那人抓着万钧的细白脚踝，凑近他的耳边“引火烧身”，将他缠绕在腰间。

 

方才已忍耐多时，此时箭在弦上，偏偏万钧叫了起来“……疼……”那叫声软软咿咿的似要钻进人心里，将最后一层薄衫褪去，露出白生生的屁股，两根手指插了进去，在里面蹭着层层叠叠的肠肉，那鲜红色的小穴受到刺激淫液不受控制的流了出来，手指加到了四根，那万钧白腻腻的屁股晃来晃去这般引诱，插了进去，万钧跪趴在地上，屁股高高翘起，随着六合天一的重重的顶撞，身体也不断的起伏。

 

六合天一直直的捅到底，将老二送到最深处，伸手揽起白玉小人，让他坐在怀中，甫一换姿势，生生的似要把肚子捅破，后穴吃痛，一张一合的竟兴奋了起来，淫水流了一衣裳，万钧腰扭的像条美人蛇，那身后的雪白翘团起了波澜，越发舒爽。

 

万钧“轻些……轻些”的叫着，偏玲珑身要和他作对似的，紧紧的衔着老二不肯放，吸的极紧。

 

那锁链也叮叮当当，每顶撞一下便发出一声脆响，黑玄铁链在瓷玉般的人身上，衬的越发雪白，万钧丢了个媚眼，六合天一见了这副模样，勾的腰上使劲一顶，竟硬生生的顶出来了眼泪，顺着白嫩嫩的小脸就落了下来，惹得六合天一一阵心颤，顺着脸颊细细的舔了去，“叫你乱勾引人”又慢慢的从锁骨舔舐到两颗嫩红的茱萸。

 

那万钧墨发轻垂，两朵腮云，乌眸亮晶晶的含着泪，白皙的身上皆是细红印子，唇更似三月桃花红晕耀人，勾人眼魄。

 

本想着让那仙人堕凡尘，万钧倒是迷了魂。只感觉左乳一阵疼痛，被咬的酥酥麻麻，那濡湿的舌头舔个不停，身下不停顶撞，万钧更是邪火乱撞，低喘连连，六合天一体力过人，将那瓷人顶的大起大落，沉沦欲海。

 

半晌腿都要软了，身下那人仍是精神奕奕，不肯罢休，下身一阵捣鼓，六合天一也不知从身上掏出什么玩意来，塞入万钧口中，口感细腻，原是一块玉石，本是镶嵌在六合天一的剑身，这下便是赠了信物了吧。

 

那玉在口中上下滑动，不一会就给浸湿了，惹得呜呜咽咽的，下身也跟着起伏摆弄。

 

实践大于理论，万钧这才相信，本想让那人尝尝情欲之苦，偏偏自己被裹挟自此，身居下风。

 

几个回合下来竟是昏昏沉沉，抵不住这情爱，后来六合天一何时泻的也不知道，身体乏力的便睡了过去。

 

抱着怀中体力不支的小人，六合天一嘴角勾了勾，将鬓边被打湿的碎发抚到后面，露出那张精致的小脸。

 

万钧不知，六合天一乃是应他而生，万钧降世，无人能敌。上天好德，以灵石降落凡间，相生相克，互相制衡。

 

他曾想多次护他，天意弄人，不欲他插手过多，他每插手一次，万钧命格便险一分。他只能看他被怨恨所困，仇恨所缠，每每看见，便心痛一分。

 

而现在，万钧已受尽人间困顿，待散尽这周身魔气，便可破了这封印。到那时，他便能潇洒快意，再也不受这晦暗之苦了。

 

抱紧了怀中人儿，轻轻的印在额头一吻，俊朗般的人脸上露出的温柔便是给不了第二个人。


End file.
